Belonging
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: H-her name is Achilla. Daughter of Aunt Thetis and Zeus." Patroclus looked away at the beginning when he said the girl that was only a few years younger than him, missing the shock look on Achilles' face, "Achilles, she was like a Female, younger version of you ... She also sent a message, told me to pass onto you, about how rude it was to come onto shore and not be there to talk.
1. Blood within us all

I don't own Troy but I do own my character. :)

Achilles broke into a run towards Hector with an exceptionally powerful swing of his sword. But Hector ducked toavoid the blow, and Achilles' momentum carried him farther than he had expected, Leaving himself temporarily unprotected.

And as soon as the Trojan prince was going to use the brief opening, a yell stopped him.

"Nooo!" A feminine voice ran through the air making most people look around, even Achilles.

But hector knew, oh he knew that voice so well. His "sister" adopted into the family by a favor of the gods. He slowly turned half way to the side, coming face to face with her. Here she stood- 5 foot four in height, golden blonde long curly hair wth electric babyblue eyes. She was dressed from head to toe with silver and white gold armor. Her face was shifted into a fearsome pissed off expression.

Hector shifted from foot to foot. She definitely had a temper that she didn't even bother to control, that and she was strong. Strong enough for him not to cross her without a really good reason. People in Troy, mostly the women, strived for her t be more lady-like. With no such luck either.

"Please," He said with cautious eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Achilles.

"No!" She said in a final voice, "He's not Achilles."

Gasps escaped from everyone's mouth and Hector's eyes went wide.

"What?" Hector looked at her in the corner of his eye and back to "Achilles".

"He's Patroclus. His cousin." She said, focusing on patroclus with a smirk on her face but her eyes spoke volumes of what she was feeling. Disappointment and Anger filled those baby blues that all Patroclus could do was watch in a trance as they became a rich royal blue.

She snapped her head toward hector, and he flinched at the royal blue color.

"Why?" She screamed at Hector, "Why this? What must you do to defend your country? When will it stop?" He just stared at her in pity and regret. Her words ringing in his and everyone elses ears.

"And you!" The seventeen year old girl turned her attention to Patroclus, eyes flaring. "Are you that stupid that you are so willing to sacrifice your life t prove yourself? What idioticy!"

He cringed for a minute,clearly thinking that she would kill him.

"No, I don't have to do or say anything..." She looked him in the eye with a smirk- royal blue met his baby blues and she said the one thing that made him want to faint, "Achilles will."

Then she turned abruptly to the king and his army, "You have arrived uninvited. Get off of our lands."

Menelus, however did not like that. He had come to troy for helen, even got Achilles on his side. Who was she to tell them- better yet- him what to do? She was a mere girl, looking like a sixteen- seventeen year old girl. A beautiful girl that gave aphrodite a run for her money with her beauty- but a child nonetherless. He had killed to many to keep track of and this girl thinks she could just tell him what to do? Yeah right. He was going to teach her manners- obiviously her parents didn't teach her how to respect her elders. Not that he would expect anything more than that, She was a trojan after all.

He charged toward her, and in the second that Hector yelled in desperation, she had drawn her sword that hung from her back. Swords kept clashing and Menelus mentally began to question how she was this good. He had taken down so many that he lost count. Men that were two times her weight and three times her weight, yet none he ever went up against was stronger, sharper, or faster than this little girl he is fighting now. He stopped himself before more questions entered his mind and glanced down, expecting to see her..but was surprised when she wasn't there.

Suddenly he felt the sharp pain that could only come from a sword, digging into his left shoulder blade, and knew he was defeated_ a mere child no less. A scream erupted from his mouth and cut though the shocked air. He knew he was going to die, but if he was going- So was she. He placed his sword from his left hand to his right, and with all his willpower and with a sharp twist cut her throat. His cried out in pain because the sword enbedded itself into his skin deeper, but it was soon cut off by his laughter. She was going to die to- this brat. Yet another dead person's blood on his hands- and he loved it. The thrill, the training knowing that you'll get stronger, and the fact that someone's life is in your hands.. To control and do with as you please. But when he looked down, he stopped.

Golden.

His eyes widened in horror as he looked at it- knowing what it meant. Looking into her eyes, those cold and uncaring royal blue eyes.. He was screwed. She pulled out her sword from inside him, covered with blood, and stabbed him through the back into his heart and out the other side through his armor.

He went limb and was dead.

Menelus was dead.

The king and both armies frozen in shock. Paris grabbed helen's hand tightly and looked at her. Helen was looking between Menelus, her arranged marriage and abuser- to the teenager she had come to know. Gone was the smiley, happy girl that she used to gossip and hang out with- she was a warrior. Lethal, Dangerous,and Focused. Helen wasn't sure if she wanted to run out there and give her a big hug in thanks or flinch away in fright. If she wasn't even trying... What could she possibly do to her full potential?

Helen felt eyes on her and looked up to see paris looking at her in concern. She just smiled lightly at him, letting her know she was fine and not to worry. Then turned back to the scene in front of her. By that time she was looking at the dead Menelus that was on the ground with a victorious smirk on her face. She held her sword as she looked at the king dead in the smirk grew wider when she saw the weary look on his face. She started to walk toward to gates that were now open for the trojan's to walk threw but stopped halfway there.

Turning to Patroclus,who swallowed nervously at her smirk, she said,"Patroclus do me a favor?"

He nodded, she was powerful and he did owe her his life.

"Before you leave, tell my brother it's rude to set shore on the beaches, kill our men and not be here to talk to."With that she turned away.

Stunned silence followes her until she was at the door.

"Brother?" He felt the need to say something, anything.. He just knew he couldn't let her walk away without answers. Maybe if he came back with them, his cousin wouldn't bash his head in for being stupid.

She knew what he was doing, and was all forgiving answers, that's the reason she said it. "I'm the daughter of Thetis and Zeus. Half brother of Achilles." She turned her attention to him and smiled at his shocked expression, "I'm adopted by the royal family of troy. You see it isn't allowed, since my mother is married to Peleus- Achilles' father."

Neither noticed both armies around them, only each other- their family. She smiled again, her baby blue eyes twinkling. His gaze followed to the door when she turned around again. The trojans were already inside now except for hector.

"Nice to meet you, my dearest** cousin**. My name is Achilla." And with one last smile she went inside, leaving a still stunned Patroclus behind.

*fin*

Love it? Hate it? Review please.


	2. Family Ties

**Family ties**

The blonde strong warrior came out of his tent with a smirk, one didn't have to guess what happened since a woman was also in there, but the smirk disappeared when he saw that the Myrmidons coming back from battle. None of them met his eyes in shame as he stared at them with a frown of confusion.. until one of them did. He was surprised to see the still stunned look on the man's face.

"You violated my command." He said as he runs his right hand though the back of his blonde hair, sighing in disappointment.

"No, my lord. It was a mistake."

"_I_ ordered the Myrmidons to stand down." He started to walk to him threateningly as he continued on dangerously, "_You _lead them into combat."

The familiar man kneeled in front of Achilles, fearful of his rath, "I didn't lead them, my lord ... We thought you did."

Understanding dawned on him. His eyes filled with fear and worry. His posture stiffened up as the marble statues of a worshiping temble. Rock. Just thinking about it mask broke from a strong and unbreakable warrior to an emotional, vulnerable cousin.

He looked around trying to make out one with blonde hair that was his cousin, "Where's Patroclus?"

"He's not dead, My lord." Achilles' posture loosened alittle bit but didn't relax entirely, for he could hear the 'He almost did, though.' in the sentence.

He gestured for the man next to him to explain, "He went in your place. Fought Hector of Troy, fought just like you. So much, that we thought he was you." He went on, trying to ignore the fire in Achilles' eyes as he looked at Troy's great and proud walls. He hurried up explaining, "He almost did die, but he was saved by an adopted extraordinary teenager of the family. She was strong, and unbelievable fast."

"Adopted child?" Achilles questioned in cautiousness. He didn't know that they adopted a child? His cousin was saved ... by a girl? Why? Who was she? Not that he wasn't grateful for the teenager for saving his cousin from his own stupidity, but why would she, a mere girl raised bu Trojans, save Patroclus? What did she have to gain by it? People didn't do anything without a general purpose, so what was hers?

Then he remembered what the last thing his mother had said to him.

_I know you will go to Troy, wanting fame and glory.. _His mother had started out, _Even though I wish you didn't. Understand this my son, and please heed my words. The trojans have raised and brought up something special for me, as I was unable to. Longing to be free but has nowhere to go, trapped even with a high status. More than one life will be spared by her, please Achilles, if you leave on your boat with nothing else... I want you to bring her._

He thought his mother had gone mad, crazy, but had agreed anyway at the time. Now he was just confused. Who was this girl?

_**Raised and brought up something special for me, as I was unable to.**_

Did his mother have another child? Did he have a little sister?

"Where's Patroclus?" Achilles repeated his question after a deep breath, and followed the man to Patroclus's tent. He opened it and saw his cousin sitting on the bed, looking down in thought not noticing his presence, alive. His cousin was alive. Relief and gratefulness flooded inside him, but disappeared just as easily and the anger and disappointment he was feeling made his blood boil, his heart pound in his ears and his body was feeling as if it was on fire.

"Leave us." He said quietly in anger yet it echoed throughout the room, he didn't look away from his cousjn's terrified eyes though he did hear the scuffing of footsteps leaving.

"Ach-" Patroclus started but was cut off.

"No." Achilles spat out angrily, "There is no justifying what you did. You couls have been killed. Do you want to prove yourself that much that you would just run into battle without regarding your own life?"

"You do." Patroclus stated befoe he could pull it back into his mouth.

The anger in Achilles eyes amplified to the point where when Patroclus looked at them he thought the fire in them would burn him. Achilles was standing over him before Patroclus could register him there and his jaw was tight in Achilles grip as he was forced to stare in his steel hard eyes, "You think I just run into battle, EVER, without a plan? I have killed and seen men that were killed, that were just like you. That were both innocent or guilty by any standard, that were much like you, too excited to to fight. Do you think I don't think about them? Do you think I wouldn't care if you _died _just because you wanted to be like them? I was going out of my mind like a worried parent, seeing the Myrmidons come back from _battle_, you _leading _them, _fighting _Hector of Troy and _almost _dieing. Do you have any idea what I was thinking? What I was feeling?"

"I - I'm s~"

"No. We _will _talk about this later." Anger still in his voice, and Patroclus gulped as Achilles went on, "Who was this teenage _Girl_?"

"H-her name is Achilla. Daughter of Aunt Thetis and Zeus. Adopted by the royal family of Troy. Your half sister." Patroclus looked away at the beginning when he said the girl that was only a few years younger than him, missing the shock look on Achilles' face, "Achilles, she was like a Female, younger version of you ... She also sent a message, told me to pass onto you, about how rude it was to come onto shore and not be there to talk.."

Achilles stood up abruptly, making Patroclus's head snap up to look at his leaving form.

"Where are you going, Achilles?"

Achilles stopped by the door and looked back at Patroclus with a passive look on his face that only meant he was still in serious trouble and Achilles wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon, "To go meet your ... _Savior_." And walked out, leaving Patroclus to feel Guilty.

As he started to the gates and the giant door on the protective walls of Troy, he was deep in thought.

_Achilla._

_Achilla._

_Daughter of Aunt Thetis and Zeus._

_Aunt Thetis.._

_Thetis.._

_His mother was one of the Nereids__. It was common knowledge that Zeus desired her, but she rejected his advances. The goddess Themis then revealed that Thetis was fated to bear a son who was mightier than his father; fearing for his dominion, Zeus gave Thetis as bride to a mortal, Peleus ~ Achilles' own father, and all the gods attended the wedding. _

_Adopted by the royal family of Troy._

_Your half sister._

_Your half sister.._

_Sister.._

_Achilles, she was like a Female, younger version of you.._

_Female, younger version of _**you.**

"Took you long enough." A smug female voice said from up above the wall.

Achilles looked up and his breath was caught in his throat. She **was **a female, younger version of him. He noted that she had Electric baby blue eyes and Golden blonde curly long hair like him and his, no their, cousin. She had on armor of white gold and silver, he noted with awe, making it stand out on her olive, naturally tanned skin.

"Thought you wouldn't be coming." Achilla said with a knowing look, "Our dear cousin was very ... reckless today."

Achilles snorted, "That's putting it lightly."

She smirked and went to say something else, but was cut off by a scream.

"No!" Hector grabbed her arm tightly and tried to sound firm, but Achilles, with great amusement, could tell that the man was scared of the younger girl, "You will not be talking to him."

"Excuse Me?" Achilla screamed back, more firm than him, "How do you _think _you are?"

Achilles had to agree, first going after Patroclus then Manhandling his little sister. He was lucky that he was all the way up there, safe.. or maybe not. She surprised Achilles by using the grip Hector had on her arm to flip him over the high wall with her. Hector of Troy fell in a heep as he landing on his stomach while she landed in a crouched position, looking deadly.

_Seems Patroclus isn't the only reckless one._

"I'm only adopted by your family, Hector. And you made it no secret that you never did like me. I have been waiting for a chance to leave this place, and it has come." Gesturing to Achilles, who finally took note of a bag of things on her back, as she went on, "So, being that we were never on sibling terms, you have _no objection _to me leaving?" She looked unfazed at Hector's glare, and answered, "Thought so, your silence had just answered _for _you. I _would _say that I would miss you, but I've never been one to _lie_."

Hours later Achilles, Patroclus, Achilla, and Briseis (who loved Achilles and who always got along with Achilla and treated her like a sister or daughter) were on Achilles' ship with the Myrmidons. Achilles stared at how Achilla's eyes were lightened in delight at where the horizon and the sun met.

"You're excited about leaving?" Though Achilles knew the answer, he asked anyway to make conversation.

Achilla looked at Achilles with a small smile then back at the horizon, "Yes, I always wanted to."

"You will get the chance now," Achilles said lightly, making Achilla look at him, "Dont worry about that."

Achilla smiled excitedly at him, he could feel his mother, the sea goddess herself, feeling proud of him.

_More than one life will be spared by her,_

Patroclus and many other people on their side could have died ... Heck, Achilles himself could have died when the battle was all said and done. Being that his mother tried and failed to make him immortal as an infant. Having dipped him child in the river Styx

holding him by the heel; all the parts that the river touched became invulnerable, but the heel remained dry. This was his only weak spot.

_Please Achilles, if you leave on you boat with nothing else .. I want you to being her._

Achilles smiled lightly as well.

_Just like _**Achilla **_wasn't one to lie; _**Achilles **_wasn't one to break a promise._

_In speaking of ... _

"Patroclus," his cousin looked at him in confusion after all, he didn't talk to him after finding out about his stupid stunt, "Fair warning, when we get back. I am going to train you long hours Every. Single. Day until you do not think about recklessly running into _anything, _let alone **battle**. We will practice, until you cannot move your feet without hurting."

He watched amused as Patroclus looked at everyone for help, but finding none.

"You want it, you got it. Not thinking is stupidity, and stupidity gets you killed. As you may have noticed."

He turned back it the sunset, looking at the yellow, pink, and orange in the sky that met the sea with one straight divided line.

He heard Briseis and Achilla snickering at his misfortune, Patroclus groaning, and the Myrmidons did not dare say anything.

_If the boy wants to fight so badly, lets see how long he can last.._

Just the thought of all the complaining he would be doing was making Achilles' light smile widen. _Tough luck kid. _

And when Achilles smiled, when he was pissed that is, they would do what Patroclus is doing in his seat now..

Staring up to the sky, hopeing and praying that he would spare him.

Though they could all do that all they wanted, he never did.

_**So? Do you like it? Please hit that little button underneath of this and REVIEW. :)**_


End file.
